left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sacrifice Part 4
Rest in peace Bill.. Is this is end for Francis,Louise and Zoey?Because in Passing they lower the bridge Gabriel 95 23:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC)for l4d2 survivors... p.s.Nice comic)I wish they make second with l4d survivors backstories! Rest in peace Bill ((( At the end, we see them sailing away though...It's an optimistic ending. I think they'll manage somehow. Nightmirage 21:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea I think their story is over I just hope the L4D2 survivors arn't safe I will need more L4D and I mean come on why even make a third when you could do DLC and just get more people upset at Valve.Sniperteam82308 21:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean to imply that their story is over. In fact, I definitely think it isn't. Valve knows how much so many players love these characters. I don't think we've seen the last of Louis, Zoey, and Francis. Nightmirage 22:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I remember an interview I saw on YouTube concerning The Sacrifice. The rep said that this was not the end of the story for Zoey, Lewis, and Francis, and Value already had more planned for them (as for another survivor joining them, it was a definite "maybe"). My thought is this: if this part of the comic started with a dream sequence, why can't it end with one? Perhaps the last page is just one of them dreaming of their escape to the Keys (I would think it would be Zoey, as the dream seems very "hollywood" happy ending, and she is the movie buff)? Or perhaps they will make it to the Keys, only to find that the islands are not as safe they thought it would be? Who knows. Midnightchemist 23:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't agree more midnightchemist. This absolutely reeks of a feminine dream sequence - even the "on top of the world!" bow-of-the-Titanic visual meme was captured. More logically how would three people subsist for anything more than a few weeks on a deserted Florida Keys island? As factual testimony it is seriously deficient in credibility. Trowzerkoff 05:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually crying :'( Gabriel 95 23:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Bill you are awesome. And I see many people wondering why the survivors on the other bridge when the second survivors come. well i was thinking maybe the origonal survivors had them fill the generator so the gas tank so they could raise it again. Just thinking ^_^ Oh good but unfortunatly my favorite survivor is dead now. They need a new survivor though don't they?Sniperteam82308 23:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling it might not end for the old survivers, just because it shows them sailing off into the sunset doesn't mean the fights over. It could be an opening for another game, because who knows where they might end up :D - Ayllus Since they are sailing east to the Keys, wouldn't they then be sailing into the sunrise? Midnightchemist 20:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Their course would be south from Georgia, sailing boats do not travel in straight lines and once in the Keys area they would be putting onto various tacks to investigate likely islands - besides golden Hollywood sunrises are always redolent of new hope and prospects - lol!! Trowzerkoff 20:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I have to wonder...if there are 3 Tanks during the beginning of the Sacrifice finale...then 4 more during the actual sacrifice...and then 2 can come at a time during the Passing finale...where in the hell are all these Tanks coming from? Was there a steroid convention in this small town? To whom it may concern Whoever is editing each part of the comic, please don't put random capitalization on random words. Please save it for proper nouns, the start of new sentences, and names. It's a real pain in the ass to have to correct these things due to how tedious it can get. Thank you. Lordgeorge16 21:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *^This is my new favorite user. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 22:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How did they actually move the boat pass the other side of the bridge? At first, they have raise the bridge to get the boat pass to the other side, but as we can see it is safe to assume that they stayed up there and have not came down at least until after they met L4D2's survivors. But how? If L4D2's group guys lower the bridge that means that L4D1's group must go down and raise up again? or if they came down to move that boat before they met L4D2's group, why would they still stay up there? This doesn't make any sense (and sorry about my language skill, it doesn't make sense either) Chawit Chiwarattanaphan 22:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Agreed - I'm struggling with the logic and chronology behind this crazy plotline. Phase 1: original survivors find boat that's on the up-river side of the lowered bridge. Phase 2: original survivors raise bridge - this freeing the boat's access to the open sea. Bill is killed. Phase 3: original survivors either hang around for some reason or in immediate period after the carnage and Bill's death sequal survivors arrive in a car and want the bridge lowered just so they can bring a car across the bridge: ''this is patently absurd. Original survivors agree to lower the bridge but require them to travel under the river in a tunnel to refuel the generator that powers the bridge so that they can then bring their car across: this is patently absurd. Phase 4: sequal survivors arrive on opposite side, refuel the generator, the bridge is lowered and they depart in a cloud of dust for New Orleans. The boat is now trapped up-river - just as it was in Phase 1!!! Cracked logic: if the sequal survivors can travel on foot under the river in a tunnel, they can easily find a working car on the other side to get to NO - this is America the land of the automobile afterall. No need whatsoever to lower the bridge! Trowzerkoff 05:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :They played the elegy of emptiness before leaving so the people you actually have on your side are just clones of the original Survivors. :D But seriously I think they might have moved the boat past the bridge already and were going back for Louis or something. There's a number of different reasons. Maybe they're waiting for the proper wind. After all it is a sailboat. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 11:07, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : :Fair enough Jo. However: 1 the boat is moored on the up-river side of the bridge and thus its access to the open sea is again blocked by the nonsensically re-lowered ! bridge. 2 the sea tide is ebbing bow of the boat is pointing up-river so at a pinch all the Survivors would have to do is to raise the anchor, put the helm over and let themselves be taken out to open water by the river's flow. 3 it would be most unusual illegal in some jurisdictions and definitely uninsurable by most boat insurance companies for a modern sailing boat not to have a serviceable auxillary engine available for use in port and when winds are fluky or absent. :At this point, the only justification I can think of for the Survivors hanging around and not following their time-honored practice of getting out of Dodge asap fireman's carrying Louis is that the tide has dropped too far, the boat's keel has grounded and they are waiting for the tide to turn before getting aboard and beating feet. Trowzerkoff 17:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : :If I had to guess, I'd say they just hadn't left yet because Louis was injured. LazyLord777 01:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Plus my guess is that they would want to retrieve the late departed Bill for an decent burial (most likely at sea) - after all we now know they 'look after their own'. Moreover the bow the boat is facing down-river which means the tide is coming in; depending on their ship handling skills and knowledge of the river they would be well advised to make it snappy, get everyone aboard, fire up the auxillary and motor down river under control before the tide turns and darkness falls thus allowing themselves time to sort out themselves out and prepare the boat for the voyage Trowzerkoff 20:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I always assumed it was just the boat had drifted down river but the rope docking it stopped it due to length. They didnt move because of Louis and once the bridge was lowered they saw it was on the other side and just left.Sniperteam82308 02:39, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::'"fire up the auxillary and motor down river under control before the tide turns"' But it's a sailboat...but yeah, tide sounds about right. Considering how it was late evening I could see how they'd wait around a few hours for a tide. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek''']]) 02:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Having done a bit of sail boat dabbling here's "the good oil" as we say in New Zealand: Even a small sail boat will have an auxillary engine for manoevering purposes in harbour, confined spaces and for use when the wind is absent, contrary or unreliable. In fact many insurance companies will refuse to insure a yacht that does not have a serviceable engine since it is indispensible to the craft's safety should e.g. it find itself on a lee shore with no room to tack clear. In addition some jurisdictions require sail boat operators to use the auxillary when entering or leaving busy harbours since an unpowered craft flopping around in a busy channel is a dangerous menace to other craft. A sizable 35 foot class ocean going yacht as that appearing in-game will have a relatively powerful inboard diesel engine that can push such a craft along at a fair speed 5 knots, in addition the auxillary fitment can be most usefully set up so that, when required, it can be declutched and run to recharge the batteries and provide electric power - most useful in cloudy conditions and light airs when the wind genny and solar panels aren't up to the job. A typical routine is to motor the craft out of the harbour and once well clear of the channel, stop the engine and raise the sails: reversing the process when coming into harbour. Trowzerkoff 11:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Trowzerkoff, I have a question for you. Considering that, based on their backgrounds, it seems unlikely that any of the survivors has any boating experince. In that case, how easily could three people with no experience in sailing operate a 35-foot sail boat safely enough through open waters? Not to also mention being able to navigate a course to the Keys, when none of them has shown any ability to do so (Francis thought he was in Canada, for Christ's sake)? And this is all assuming good weather. What would happen if they hit a storm or just some rough water? I think the last page was a dream sequence like the beginning of the 4th part. I just can't believe, considering the luck of the survivors, that they would make it to the Keys without incedent. I may be wrong, but who knows? Midnightchemist 16:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Trowzerkoff here. You've nailed it Midnightchemist! I also had a "what the heck?!" bulb flash when this scenario was presented. You're absolutely right - handling a 35 footer is not a job that can be done without training and experience: sailhandling and navigation can't be learned on the job on a look-try-oh-bugger basis. I agree Francis the dumb-muscle character does not credibly fit, Louis gives no clue about having this ability fact his first choice was a tupperware frigate - where he got munted by a Witch, so that leaves La Zoey! Hmmmmm. This is not impossible, of course, but there's no prior evidence that she's a sailor-lass. The best scenario I can come up with is that, they start the engine and get down river - they would have to use the engine in any event as they are facing an incoming tide and that's good because this would give them more rudder control on the con. Then they would have either heave to or anchor the latter to get themselves sorted out. The big job would be getting the sails up and rigged - fine if someone's done this before, but a real stretch if this is in the New Task Basket. Then there's a course to be plotted. I know zip about the Georgia etc coast, but keeping clear of rocks, shoals and banks would need basic nav skills and a set of charts. Even if coast creeping and keeping land well in sight, would need care if there are banks/shoals stretching out to sea and that's where charts come in handy. GPS could still be working I suppose. Yeah - I couldn't agree with you more, I'm strongly inclined towards the "dream sequence" scenario as being the most likely explanation of the "happy ending" depicted in the comic. ::Another thing that fascinates me is the latent or incipient social dynamic that now theoretically exists amongst tip TV Survivor's Jeff P "The Final Three": a somewhat insecure young woman, limp noodle pollyanna and alpha-male dumb muscle all off on a desert island together. Okaaaaay. Crickey - all I know is that if I were Louis, just in terms of sheer self-preservation, I'd plan to have Francis over the side one dark night in a fast seaway! author William Mulvihill wrote an excellent novel "The Sands of the Kalahari" whose plot revolves around a group of survivors featuring Zoey, Louis and Francis-type characters...so Louis beware! Lol!! Trowzerkoff 18:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Maybe Zoey or Francis moved it down to the other to come back and get louis? But then if I think about why wouldn't they take louis with them right away? Berzerkgodzilla 21:21, February 8, 2011 (UTC)